The goal of a modern digital communication system design is to send the maximum amount of information possible across a band limited channel using the least amount of power.
The attached Appendix “Communication Method and Apparatus” contains background material on a new coding method that pseudo-orthogonal combines multiple QPSK signals to produce a higher order quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) constellation.
The present invention describes methods and apparatus that retains the correct path through a sequential decoder while efficiently eliminating incorrect paths.